Coffee and Conversation
by heaven'sgirl
Summary: [ONESHOT] Heero blinked. Then blinked again. Did he just confess something to himself? 1xR & hint of 2xH.


One-shot.

**00000000**

Coffee and Conversation

"When are you going to stop?"

The shuffling of paper stopped as cerulean orbs gazed warily at the voice's owner. She would have been finished if it weren't for her bodyguard's presence that seemingly distracted her and her work. "If you're too bored, Heero, you can leave."

"You know I can't do that."

Oh, right. She almost forgot that this man is as stubborn as she was, or probably more than her. There was no use in persuading him to leave.

_Bummer,_ Relena thought. With one last glance at the stoic man, who gave her a raised eyebrow, she continued to do her work. She felt as if everyday is the same day. In the mornings, she'll go to her conference, with him by her side; while in the afternoons, she's doing paperwork, him just standing near her door, without any single words exchanged between them.

_Oh yes, everyday is always the same. _

The silence stretched between them again, and even though both were accustomed to the stillness, inside, their minds were alert with each other's presence. There was no awkwardness, but there was a thin barrier between them that only the two can break through, which neither is aware of.

Relena stacked the papers neatly in a folder and placed them inside a cabinet. Stretching, she watched the busy streets below as she longed for a well deserved time alone and a nice walk for herself. But she knew that there was little possibility to her freedom because everywhere she goes, a bodyguard or two would be always on the lookout. Relena knew they are just concerned about her safety, but it would be pleasant if she had even one small day for a time of her own liberty and without restrictions. After all, she was just twenty-one.

Mind set, she grabbed her coat and shoulder bag and walked towards her door, knowing that her every faithful bodyguard would be behind her in a second. The aforesaid person spoke, his voice clearly gruff. "Where do you plan to head to?" Although he never mentions her formally, he never bothered to call her by her first name, a subject that always baffled the young diplomat.

Relena's mind was already flooding with ideas when she spotted a diner across the street. She'd seen it before, of course, but her busy schedule has always avoided her to visit the small place. All her thoughts were already replaced with the one place she had wanted to go to for a long time.

"I want to go to that diner across the street. Is that okay?"

"Hn."

A half smile graced her lips as the two of them walked leisurely to their destination. She has never expected him to reply in long phrases, but she contemplated that a nice and simple place like this can be the perfect place to make a decent conversation with the one man she was yearning to have a talk with. Not just a talk, but an honest talk, where both of them can set aside their duties and chat for a long time, just as what normal friends would have done.

Indoors, the fresh aroma of coffee reached Relena's nose as she settled herself on one of the seats, noticing the few stealing glances of the other customers inside. It was no surprise, in spite of everything¸ she _was_ the Vice Foreign Minister.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Would you like something?" The waitress, a plump woman with a tranquil smile, asked.

"I would like a cup of coffee, please."

Jutting down her order, the waitress turned to the young lady's companion. "Yours, sir?"

"Same."

Relena bit her bottom lip after she realized that this place might not be in her bodyguard's liking. He was always cautious and strict with the places she goes to, such as his strict regulations with her house. For example, Rule #1 in Heero's Rule Book: Never leave the premises without the bodyguard.

_More like my mother,_ Relena thought jokingly as the same waitress placed one mug of steaming coffee for each of them.

Relena looked at the elder woman and smiled, "Thank you."

"It amazes me how you never forget to show gratitude to a person," Heero spoke, his eyes searching the crowd for any possible danger. Relena, who was occupied drinking her coffee, was caught off guard as the frequent silent young man in front of her spoke in a casual way.

Trying to hide her surprise, she managed to reply, "I was not expecting you to start a conversation Heero. I _was_ the one who was deciding to, but I guess you beat me to it."

She received a plain look in return. "I was not trying to start a conversation. It was only a question."

Relena brushed off the blank answer from Heero. "Ah. Sorry about that. It's just… well, you hardly ever speak to me for a long time."

"I talk to you often, Relena."

"I agree with that. But what I really meant is that we hardly speak to each other like normal friends would talk. You know: life, love… things such as that. Not like politics. Not that I'm complaining, but a normal conversation would just be lovely."

Her speech was followed by the usual silence as both of them busied themselves with thoughts concerning the other.

"Have you heard of Duo's engagement?"

Shocked for the second time, Relena looked at Heero in curiosity. Was Heero trying to start a conversation? "Certainly. Hilde contacted me the same day after Duo's proposal. She was so happy. I'm glad for both of them."

With a small sip, she continued on. "They are definitely compatible after all the days I've seen them together. They just seem so inseparable."

"…Yeah."

Relena raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Have you heard that Noin's -"

"…Is going to have a child? Yes, I have. Heard Zechs was happy."

"Oh? From who?"

"Quatre. Apparently, both have become close friends and are always in contact ever since."

"Ah. Sweet Quatre…"

Relena almost jumped as Heero suddenly placed his mug hard (more like slammed) it on the table, earning him a good amount of questioning stares from the other customers. "Is anything the matter, Heero?"

"Nothing… I'm fine," the brown-haired agent replied quickly, hiding his anger to avoid further inquiries from the lovely woman in front of him who was currently giving him a worried look.

Her simple phrase just made him infuriated all over. Not that he wasn't complaining that she had called Quatre sweet… all right, he _was_ complaining. Why? Because the word 'sweet' wasn't for him but for another guy.

Minutes passed and the two of them was comfortable with each other's presence, two cups of coffee, and a simple conversation.

"… and then Duo accidentally knocked me off and this other guy and the two of us went to the pool. The new dress Noin presented me was wet! But it was hilarious!" Relena chuckled whole-heartedly, an action she hasn't done for a while.

For Heero's part, her last story didn't amuse him one bit. Another guy with Relena on the pool?

_Oh hell no… not when I'm still breathing._

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Who's the guy?"

"Oh, just one of my suitors."

The reply hit him hard. He knew Relena had many suitors, and if he didn't make the first move, his only girl would be taken. Heero blinked. Then blinked again. Did he just confess something to himself?

"So, how about you, Heero? Are you dating anyone?"

"No."

"Really now! Any girl would want you!"

"Why?"

"Just because!"

"That's not a reason."

"Why don't you date?"

Having enough of her persuasion, he told her his honest reason. "Because I'm not good with dates, happy?" Relena, taken aback, laughed at his stern answer. Heero, for his part, grumbled angrily, trying to hide the embarrassed expression on his face.

"I never knew you had it in you, Heero! So tell me, what is the problem with you not being 'good with dates'?"

Heero mumbled something that ended with the letter 's'.

"Eh?"

Heero looked outside the window and pondered if… if this was the right opportunity. There _is_ nothing wrong with telling the truth, right? "Can you teach me?"

"Teach you what?" Relena asked.

"How to kiss."

"Uh…"

And before both of them knew what was _really_ happening, their Heero leaned forward and captured Relena's pink lips with his own chapped ones. The kiss was simple, but new. Soft, yet demanding.

Relena placed a hand on her chest as if to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest. Heero was kissing her! Never, in her life, did she expect for him to open up to her, let alone kiss her. Many questions were already digging in her mind.

Heero, meanwhile, congratulated himself mentally for accomplishing his long time wish of finally letting go of his heart.

"Thanks," he said to Relena, who fanned herself with her hand to keep the blush that started to rise on her cheeks.

"Uh… yeah. Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to use the restroom." Relena dashed un-gracefully towards her objective, ignoring the interested glances that the others were aiming at her. She has other things to think about besides the looks!

Inside the restroom, Relena looked at her reflection in the mirror, noticing her pink tinted (more like red) cheeks as she remembered how Heero's lips touched her own.

_I'm definitely not dreaming…_

It amazed her how a secretive young man could show a single feeling with one single action. Taking deep breaths to calm her beating heart, she smiled to herself and exited the lavatory.

Relena's heart almost dropped when he noticed Heero's seat empty, but saw his figure leaning on a lamppost, his eyes scanning his surroundings, a habit that he could never leave.

Reaching for her jacket, Relena glimpsed a red object sticking out of her purse. Anxious, she reached out for it and found a lone red rose with dew drops that proved that it was still freshly picked.

It was… sweet.

She left the diner in an excited manner, smiling merrily to herself as she stood beside Heero, who averted his gaze.

"Thanks," she said, linking her arms and giving him a slight nudge with an elbow. The young man shrugged and led her to the car. Relena brushed of his quiet demeanor and gave him a grateful smile, joyful to a new profound relationship with the only man that stole her heart almost six years ago.

"It was sweet of you for giving me this rose," she told Heero. Heero smirked. Although this was only a fresh beginning for both of them, Heero knew that they have time to get to know each other more. It was a hopeful bond for the two of them.

And, he thought, pleased, she called him sweet.

**00000000**

I was originally planning it to be humorous, but oh well.

Please review. Happy Valentines Day!

♥heaven'sgirl♥


End file.
